


Clint Barton Learns to Trust

by dracoluv



Series: HawkDevil One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton x Matt Murdock, Fluff, HawkDevil, Hawkeye x Daredevil, M/M, clint x matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a problem that Natasha and Katie just can't help with. So...he has to ask the guys for help. After all, this was a guy/guy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton Learns to Trust

Clint Barton lived alone in a SHIELD apartment. He drank lots of coffee, ordered in, and played video games with his apprentice, Katie. While he had friends in Nat and Katie, he still barely trusted his team. This was especially hard when he needed help.

Clint Barton may live alone, and order in his dinner, and only hang out with his two female friends, but that didn’t mean that he never went out, and it certainly didn’t mean that he never got asked out. Actually, Clint had been asked out many times, by the same person. It was actually sort of serious now.

Clint Barton was in a serious relationship and he still hadn’t told anyone. Well, he had told Natasha and Katie, but they hardly counted. After all, they weren’t just anyone. And, well, he felt he wanted more in the relationship and he had no clue how to ask his serious-relationship partner to move in with him. And the girls were no help. After all, they were girls, and didn’t really understand this process.

Clint Barton just had to ask one of the guys, but who could he trust? Who would even be capable of helping him? The only other gay couple he knew was Steve and Bucky and, well, they never really had to ask each other to be together, did they? Well, maybe Tony could help?

Clint Barton could not be helped by Tony Stark. Not in a million years. Tony’s suggestion was to flash a smile, give him an expensive gift, and then the key with a date to be moved in by. Not. Romantic. At. All. Maybe Bruce could help?

Clint Barton never should have asked for Bruce Banner’s help. It started out awkward, turned worse when he began weeping about a past girlfriend, and then turned extremely dangerous when he became angry with himself and Bruce faded into a green monster. It looked like Clint would have to ask Steve and Bucky after all.

Clint Barton got absolutely nothing out of Steve and Bucky. Their ideas were limited to join the army for him and sacrifice your life for his. Not exactly the sort of light-hearted, touching gesture he was thinking. It seemed he was on his own. But what could he possibly do to show how much this meant to him?

Clint Barton had only one solution: combine everyone’s advice. First, he asked his partner to a fancy dinner at a formal restaurant, just like Katie said. Second, he bought a nice suit, as per Natasha’s advice. Next, he got a key made to his place with braille on the circular half that said “love” and placed it in a nice velvet box. Then he wrote a card in braille, using white glue to make droplets for letters. Inside, he wrote how much he loved and all he would do for his partner, just as Bruce, Steve, and Bucky had described. Finally, he waited until dessert had been served to give the card and box to his serious-relationship-person.

Clint Barton was informed many, many times that night how perfect the gift was. Maybe he could trust those guys after all. Matt certainly seemed to think so.


End file.
